


She Won’t Be You

by R_E_R6



Series: Tales As Old As Tine's AKA My Buddietine's Week Entries [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddietines Week, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_E_R6/pseuds/R_E_R6
Summary: Buck insists on setting Eddie up on a blind date and Eddie reveals why he's so against it.Buddietine's week promptDay 6-Blind Date
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Tales As Old As Tine's AKA My Buddietine's Week Entries [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629382
Comments: 12
Kudos: 244





	She Won’t Be You

“I’ll find you a great girl, I swear!” Buck persists. Eddie’s patience is growing thin. Buck has been incessantly trying to convince Eddie to go on a blind date of Buck’s choosing and it’s driving Eddie crazy.

“I don’t want to Buck, will you just drop it?” 

Buck flinches back at the anger in Eddie’s tone and Eddie immediately feels guilty. It’s not Buck’s fault, he reminds himself. Buck couldn’t possibly know how much it pains Eddie each time Buck tries to set him up, how much it kills him to have it reaffirmed over and over that Buck feels nothing for him. He shouldn’t get mad at his friend for not returning his love but in these moments he can’t help but bite back against the sharp pain dragging through him.

“I’m only trying to help” Buck says slowly, voice dripping with hurt “I just want you to be happy Eddie”

Eddie sighs, guilt taking over. He runs a hand through his hair in frustration at his own tangled emotions as he tries to explain without giving away too much, “I won’t be happy with some girl you chose for me Buck”

Buck takes on a defensive stance, mouth falling into an offended pout as he continues to insist.

“Why not? I have great taste and I know you better than anyone Eds, I’ll find you someone perfect, I-”

_ Perfect. Eddie highly doubts that. Perfect would be Buck telling him he loves him too; it would be Buck pulling him close and telling him he never wants to see Eddie with anyone else; perfect would be Eddie, Buck and Christopher against the world. _

“She won’t be you” Eddie chokes out. Buck’s words catch and his eyes bulge at the abrupt confession. Eddie didn’t mean for the words to slip out but he couldn’t take it anymore. At least now Buck might stop trying to get involved in his love life. Maybe losing him will hurt less. Maybe now Buck will want nothing to do with him and he won’t have to put on a mask anymore. Eddie doesn’t know if he wants to collapse from relief or remorse.

“Me?” He sounds so disbelieving, so shocked. It still baffles Eddie how oblivious Buck’s been to his feelings. Most of the time he feels like ‘I love Evan Buckley’ is flashing above his head in neon lettering.

“Yeah, you. Will you drop it  _ now _ ?” Eddie’s voice cracks. Buck steps towards him and Eddie steps back, not wanting whatever pity consolation is about to be offered. Buck doesn’t let him get away. He moves closer, trapping Eddie against the lockers and sliding in close. His lips hover above Eddie’s and they can each feel the other’s breaths drifting out shakily between them.

“I’d rather kiss you” Buck proclaims. Eddie’s last thought is that he’d rather than happen too and feels himself nodding. He wants Buck to kiss him. He does. He kisses him, he arranges a date and he kisses him some more. Much like Buck promised, it is in fact  _ perfect. _


End file.
